MegaMan Initiative X
by Twebster900
Summary: The year is 23XX... sigma is dead, and his "Children" have been hunted and destroyed. A scientist known as Dr. Voigne has joined the Maverick Hunters, and has made their technology better, and has done things others thought imposable. Many rumored that Dr. Voigne was up to something, and MegaMan X was sent to investigate, but he soon goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is** **MegaMan Initiative X! I own niter Megaman nor sonic.**

* * *

The year is 23XX... sigma is dead, and his "Children" have been hunted and destroyed. A scientist known as Dr. Voigne has joined the Maverick Hunters, and has pushed their technology to it's max, making it better, doing things others thought imposable. Many rumored that Dr. Voigne was up to something, and MegaMan X was sent to investigate. However, when they thought they were just about to find out Voigne's secret... X, Zero, and Axl went missing.

* * *

 **Three years later(earth time), location unknown...**

 _systems rebooting..._

 _Main generator working at 1/3 full capacity._

 _All weapon data lost or corrupted._

"Were, am I?" X asked as he stood up. He was in what looked like an abandoned lab. There was a computer that wasn't to damaged, and X walked over to it. After about an hour, the computer finally booted up.

 _Data file:00812._

 _"After many attempts, we have finally found a reliable way to safely extract chaos energy from living beings. Recently, all but one of the Chaos Emeralds have been stolen. T..e si...a...tio...n i. mos... ..."_

"Darn, the rest is too corrupted to be read! Well I better find a way out of here." After a while, X soon found himself outside the lab, facing a huge forest.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" A voice came from behind X. He turned around and... there was no one there?

"Don't bother looking for me, newcomer." The voice continued "but if you must see me to believe anything I am to say..." X's shadow extended until it climbed the wall of the lab. Then, what looked like a dark, shadowy version of X came out of his shadow!

"I am Mephiles." He said.

"I'm Megaman X, a Maverick hunter."

"Then I am here to welcome you..." Mephiles said.

"To what?" X asked.

"TO YOUR DOOM!" Mephiles jumped high into the air, charging his X buster **(or is it the mephiles buster now?)**. At the peak of his jump, he shot X with some kind of dark energy. X's armor started sparking and he fell to the ground.

"Mephiles!" another voice came. Soon, something blue, going very fast ran by, taking Mephiles with him.

* * *

 **Later,Location unknown(again)...  
**

X could hear voices, Many different voices, but couldn't see anything. He could feel that he was hooked up to various machines, the people probably thought he was human.

"Will he be allright?" A voice came, this one female.

"Well, Mephiles hit him pretty hard. There's only a slim chance he'll die though." Another voice came, male, and sounded young.

"He better not die. I want to know about all this tech he had." Yet another voice came, older and more commanding.

"Ya, that armor is really advanced! Shadow could probably hit it with Chaos Blast and it only suffer a scratch or two." The young one said.

"Want to test that theory, Tails." Another, probably this Shadow said.

"Not in here!" The young one, Tails, said.

This got X thinking. 1, he wasn't in his armor, so he was wearing his "Street Cloths", but how did they get the armor off? and 2, With names like Tails, and Shadow, were these people even human?

"Guys! He's waking up!" The girl said. X's eyes slowly opened. What he saw... surprised him. But then again, anyone would be surprised if they woke up to a room full of anthropomorphic animals.

"Were... am I." X asked.

"You're in my Lab at Mystic Ruins zone." A young two-tailed fox siting at a computer next to the bed, said. Tails, X thought, Really fits him. The majority of the others faded away, apparently holograms or X was just seeing things.

"Now I have a few questions for you." Tails said.

"Ok..." X said. "Ask away."

"First of all, who are you?" Tails asked.

"My name is Megam... Rock X...Xaver." X lied.

"Were are you from?"

"Earth. I was part of a group called the Maverick Hunters, me and two friends were sent to spy on a particular scientist, and I can't remember anything after that..."

"That, actually answers a lot more of my questions..."

"Now, if all your questions are answered I need to find my...ah!" X had stood up from the bed, but the pain in his legs had caused him to fall.

"Are you alright!?" A pink hedgehog in a red dress ran over and helped him up. "Amy Rose by the way."

"uhh... I haven't hurt this much since i fought Vile for the first time."

"Vile?" Shadow asked. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks through his quills.

"A Maverick." X informed him.

"One last question. Who are these friends of yours?" Tails asked.

"Their names are..." X thought for a second. "... Ezro and Akuseru."

"Now that i've answered all of your questions, i really need to find them."

Suddenly the entire building shook, followed by a mechanical screech.

"OH ho ho ho!" A voice came from outside. Shadow muttered something like "egg-man" and everyone ran for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! I would like to say really quickly before this, that I have seen a tremendous drop in my Chapter-in-stories to Review-per-stories ratio. I am not so happy about this. But, unlike a few "Friends" of mine, I am by no means going on strike. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Zero walked through the field of snow, in the middle of a blizzard. He had to put on a warm cloak, because it was so cold. It was strange for him to even feel the cold, reploids were human-like, but they could withstand the elements.

"Sigma!?" Zero yelled then ran forward to slash at what he thought was Sigma. It turned out to bee just a pile of snow.

"ugh. Something here is messing with my mind!" Suddenly, a giant mass of darkness rose from the ground and started to form into some kind of monster. It solidified into something, but the blizzard obscured what it was, though Zero could see two glowing green eyes and lots of energy tendrils.

It slashed at him with it's claws, which send Zero flying backwards. He hit the snowy ground hard, but he wasn't cold anymore. There was heat coming from the claw marks accost his chest, which were now glowing dark purple.

* * *

A figure waited in the blizzard as the manifestation of Dark Gaia dissipated, it's job done.

"Eggman. I have found one of the three newcomers. From the background noise, you have also found one."

"Yes, metal. Get him to the base and get over here! Sonic showed up and the Egg-Cerberus' shields are faulty."

Metal Sonic flew over to were Zero lay, and was about to pick him up, but Zero suddenly regained consciousness and grabbed him by the neck.

"Who are you? Were am I!?" Metal panicked and activated the Black Sheild, which completely disintegrated Zero's arm, and knocked Zero unconscious from the shock.

"You're coming with me." Metal grabbed Zero's shoulder and teleported away.

* * *

X ran out of the building, expecting to see a Maverick, but instead saw what would be described as a huge Mechaniloid. It looked like a huge mechanical three-headed dog, with a long glowing horn on the middle head. Beside the cerberus was a pod of sorts. It resembled the lower half of an egg, and a large light on the front and several guns.

"Stand aside, Sonic! I'm here for the robot." The figure inside the pod said. He was a rather large man wearing a red and black uniform with large gold buckles. He was completely bald, except for a big brown mustache, he had a set of technical looking goggles on his head but also wore a pair of very dark glasses.

"No way Eggman!" Shadow said as he pulled out a large green emerald.

"Well this might change your mind, Shadow." X heard another mechanical screech and turned around to see that Tails and Amy were now in the talons of a huge Mechaniloid hawk.

"Chaos-" Shadow started.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, Shadow. Hawken here has several chaos energy syphons that limit even the most adept's use of the Chaos Emeralds. Not to mention that if even the slightest bit of chaos energy were to get into his systems, he'd crush your friends into dust."

"You're sick..." X commented " ...And twisted. I'm not going to stand idly by as you ruin inocent creatures' lives!" His armor appeared on him and his hand turned into his X buster. Tails stared in awe. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew by behind him, and X turned to see that Hawken now had a hole through it and had crashed.

"Alright Egg-head! You better give back my friends, now!" Another voice came when X saw what said that, he was truly amazed.

* * *

Axl awoke in a large industrial city. He lay there, starring at the sky. the sky was pitch-black even though his internal clock told him it was the middle of the day.

"Were am I?" Axl asked into the open air.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! Rate, Review, and tell me your thoughts on the series so far. Sorry it's kinda short chapter...  
**


End file.
